Vampire's Kiss
by Psycho-Shounen
Summary: Ayan gets bit by a vampy stuff insures. KxA yes yes shoot me if you will. More as of now SA relationship. Rated for blood and swearing and just because I thought it was a good rating


Yes you know the drill. All of Weiss belongs to Koyasu Takehito/Project Weiß and so on and so on. I don't own them you know that and everyone else knows that.  
  
Lucavi and Valkyrie to belong to me however. Take them if you want but why would you want to take them when you barely even know what they look like? Weirdo....  
  
  
_________  
  
  
The White Hunters had chased their target into a close night club. The bouncer stopped them but he was quickly disposed of. Aya led the party in and to much of their dismay the target had disappeared. Ken swore under his breath. The club was huge, and had deducted that it would take forever to find the man again so they dediced to split up. They were in regular civilian outfits so as not to attract suspsion. Everyone had their weapons easily consealed. Aya had his katana tucked safely away in a corner.   
  
Ken headed out into the mass of people and started looking for the target. The people in the crowd looked odd to him. All of them were very very pale, almost white. "Man.... I never thought anyone could be more pale than Aya but I guess I was mistaken..." The people were also pushing him around like as if he was a nusiance or another. He hurried around to the back to find blood laping at his feet. Ken jumped a bit and got out of the blood. A small girl looked at him and laughed. The chocolate-haired boy stared at her in awe.   
"You don't like blood?" Ken silently looked at her. The girl laughed and took him out to the floor...  
  
Omi and Youji had stayed together to cover ground around them. They got the same treatment as Ken had. Being pushed around as if they weren't even there. Omi ran into a boy with long black hair. The adolesent glared at him and walked off. Omi was too busy watching him to noticed that he had been spilt up from his older partner. The sorrel-haired boy started to notice people were hudling around him. Omi started to get a tad nervous....  
  
Youji called out to Omi to see he wasn't there. His eyes grew wide. Omi.. Where did you go? It ran through his mind a couple times. He was too busy thinking to accidently run into a girl. "Watch where your going!!!" Youji apologized and helped her up. "I'm sorry." The girl growled at him and sighed, "Don't worry bout it kid." Youji stumbled back surprised. "Kid??" "How old are you by the way?" "Twenty-Three why?" She ran a finger down his chest. "I like younger boys...." The woman grabbed his arm and took him to the bar...  
  
Aya walked around the left side of the dance floor. He went to a pillar and leaned against it. A girl walked up and faced him. Her hair was chin lenght in front and two ponytails hung from the back. All of it was black except two bangs in front which were green. Aya glared at her. She cocked her head to one side. "What's wrong Red?" Aya scowled at the nickname. "Oh don't like that? Why don't you tell me your name so I won't have to call you that." Aya stayed silent. She smiled and put her hands into his pockets and got up close to him. A red blush ran on Aya's cheeks. "Strong silent types turn me on... Ran..." Aya gasped at the sound of his true name.   
  
Something wet hit his cheek. He reached up and touched to find it was blood. Taps turned on and blood rained down from above.   
  
Something was very wrong with this club...  
  
All of the Hunters knew it...  
  
And one of them was about to become part of it.....  
  
A sharp pain ran through the red-haired assassin's neck and left arm. Warm blood trailed down his throat and upper body. Life seemed to be sucked out of him. Soon the pain was gone and the girl held him close and licked his cheek. "I thank you my child... Your my boy now..." Aya's eyes slowly glazed over as he started to lose consciousness. The other black haired boy, Omi ran into earlier, stood behind the girl and moved Aya's crimson bangs out of his face. "Well done Val... We have a baby brother now." Val smiled. "Arigatou Lucavi-niisan... I like him alot.. But he has to decide whether he wants to live or not..."   
  
Aya tried to stand and break from the girl's grip. He only managed to slump himself against a wall. He then heard Ken shout his name. The crimson-haired boy watched with dazed hope as Ken ran to him. Val kissed Aya slighty and whispered to him, "If you don't want to die, return here within a week... I look forward to seeing you again Ran-kun..." Her and Lucavi disappeared in the mass of people. Aya shook in disbelief at what had just happened. Ken ran to his aid and set him on the ground. Ken gasped at all the blood on him. It was more than what came from the sprinklers... And beside that it was his...   
  
"Aya!! What happened!!?" Ken asked him franticly. Aya couldn't anwser him. Omi and Youji finally caught up with them. Omi gasped at the sight of their fallen leader and asked him the same thing. Ken grabbed the older boy in his arms and held him tight. He felt almost no life in Aya's blood soaked body. Ken then noticed something on the red-haired youth's neck.   
Two holes..... The size of small fangs....  
  
What had happened to him?.....  
  
  
Aya awoke in his bed the next morning very weak. His eyes tried to focus the room around him. The door closed and it made him jump. Youji walked in with food. The older boy smiled. "How are you doing, Aya?" He set the food down and sat next to Aya on his bed. "Your feeling better?" He nodded silently. "You think you can eat something?" He nodded again. Youji tried to be as comforting as he could. He knew something had happened to him and he wanted the red-haired boy to feel better. The blonde haired man set a small table of food on his bed. "Try and eat as much as you can Ayan. We want you to feel better..." Aya said nothing and started to eat. Youji stood up and left the room closing the door quietly behind him.  
  
Ken stood not too far outside the door with Omi close behind. "Is he ok?" Youji sighed and shook his head. "He's still really tired. He's need his rest...." They both sighed and nodded. Youji walked down the hall and Omi followed after him. Ken stood at Aya's door for a little longer. He didn't want this to happen to someone he cared for so much. A single tear ran down his cheek...  
  
Aya finished the food and set the table on the floor. He lied down again and fell asleep. Ken quietly entered the room and watched the red head sleep in a peaceful or so slumber. Ken set his head down on the matress and watched Aya sleep. He wondered what happened to him last night. It was almost as if he was bitten by something..... It pained Ken to see the ever so proud Aya bed-ridden by an injury. He wanted to help him so much...   
  
Ken noticed Aya was dreaming. His lips were forming words but nothing came out. The crimson-haired assassin softly moaned and rolled over. Ken started to hear him talk. "Too..much...too much....blood....." Ken started to worry. "Noo.... stop...no.h.u..rt....noo..." Aya then shouted no and sat straight up in bed. The former soccer player was startled and landed on his rear. Aya turned to him, violet eyes shining. "Ken... what?" Ken flushed bright red. He stood up and put Aya back to sleep. "You need to rest Aya-kun. Go sleepy and rest I say!" Ken picked up the table and started to leave. "Ken..." He turned and faced Aya. "Mm?" Aya shook his head. "Nevermind..."  
  
  
Nightfall came and Aya had finally gotten out of bed. He stumbled into the front room with his fellow assassins. Ken was the first to panic. "Aya-kun!! What are you doing out of bed?!" Aya's steel cold personality had then returned. "I'm fine..." "Like hell you are!!" Ken shouted. "Aya-kun... You need your rest..." Omi told him. "Why the hell do all of you care anyway?!" "Aya for god's sake you almost died on us there!!! Don't you fucking tell me that I would just leave you there!" "I'm fine~~" Aya became lightheaded and headed straight for the floor. Youji ran and caught him before he hit the carpet. "I'm fine....." Youji picked him up. "I'll take him to his room."   
  
Ken sat in his room close to tears. He choked back sobs... It hurt him that Aya said he didn't care. It hurt him bad... The brown-haired boy finally broke down in tears and slumped to the floor in a ball....  
  
That girl showed herself in his dreams again. "Don't forget your choice Ran-kun...." Aya sat up again. And if almost like in a zombie state he doned his clothes and left the apartment via the window. His feet hit the ground with a near silent step. The girl was calling him and he followed after her voice, striding toward the night club once more...  
  
  
Lucavi sat in the corner of the now abondoned club, playing with a lighter. Val looked over his way. "Would you stop it?" Lucavi clicked the top of it closed and stared at his younger sibling. "Does it bother you that he hasn't come back yet?" Val sighed and smiled. "He'll be here..." And as if almost on cue the door opened and the crimson-haired assassin wandered in. Val smiled at her brother. Lucavi sighed. "They're supposed to come themselves not you calling them and making them come." Val went over the Aya and held him close, putting his head on her shoulder. "I want my baby to return to me..." Aya finally came out of whatever daze he was in and noticed Val. He quickly got her away from him and stumbled backward.   
  
Lucavi stood up. "Where you off to boy?" "What the hell is going on? Who are you and what the hell did you fucking do to me?!" Lucavi smiled. "You'll be one of us soon, Red." Val took Aya's wrist and held it tight. He faught back in hopes of pulling himself free. Val tripped him quick and his back hit the ground. Her tongue lightly grazed the skin on Aya's wrist. Lucavi went up to him and made the red head look at him. "Your gonna be in alot of pain soon... So try and scream for us ok?" Lucavi smiled. Aya's eyes grew wide and were full of fear.  
  
Pain shot straight up his arm and into the rest of his body. Aya's back arched reflexively as th pain shot throught. Lucavi pushed him back down and held him still. Soon the pain subsided and Aya once again felt extremly dizzy and sick. And this time it felt as if his heart had stopped. Val let him go and kissed him again. The crimson-haired assassin lied with eyes half-way closed and taking every breath in slowly and shaking...   
  
Val and Lucavi left him there... "Till we meet again... my vampiric child...." After they left Aya tried his best to sit back up and keep his balance. His one wrist had stopped bleeding and for once he didn't feel a heart-beat in his body. He started to panic and tried to hurry back home. But he started to feel light headed again. He grabbed a light pole for support and collapsed to the ground.   
  
He then heard his voice again.... "AYA!!!!" Ken and Omi found him and helped him up. Omi looked at Aya's bloodied wrist and looked at Ken. "What is going on.....?" They heard a small noise from Aya.. It almost sounded like a sob.... Proud Fujimiya? Crying? And to the other boy's surprise he broke into tears. They had never seen him cry before... Ken gathered the crimson haired crying boy into his arms. Aya grabbed on to Ken quite tightly. "What's happening to me?.... Why is this happening to me?... why...." Ken didn't have an anwser for him. He could only comfort and help him... Ken nuzzled Aya's cheek with his head. Omi went behind and hugged Aya as well to help comfort him...  
  
  
The next morning Omi and Youji had books pile ceiling high on the table. Ken tried to find his other two members. He gazed at some of the titles of the books. 'Demonic Curses', 'How to kill a vampire', and one he laughed about, 'Vampires and you!' Ken picked that one up and turned to Omi. "Why do you have all these books? And why are they including demons?" Youji stared at Ken. "Oh come on Ken what else to you think could have happened to Aya?" "Ken-kun he was bitten by something. And something attacked him yesterday as well." "So?" Youji massaged his temples. "You so dense Ken... " "Well pardon me for being an idiot." Omi put a rave flyer in front of Ken. "That's where we were when Aya was attacked. It's called Dark Star or the Vampire's Rave."   
  
Silence....  
  
"Are you saying Aya was bitten by a vampire??!" Youji clapped his hands. "Give the boy a prize!" Ken glared at him. "But how can that be? They're only fairy tales. Camps stories to scare little kids. Not a reality.... " Omi crossed his arms. "Well Ken it's happened before. There are even Vampire Hunters in this world." Ken threw the flyer back on the table. "This a load of crap. Why the hell would you even consider something so farfetched as that?" Youji's look never left Ken since he came in. "Well what is your idea then?" "Not anything like that. I mean he was attacked by something and it drew a ton of blood from him-" "Like it was taken from him as if he was a yummi human blood shake?" Another glare was send toward Youji. The blonde grinned.   
  
"Ken we need to find whoever bit him and kill him or her. Or Aya will become a vampire as well." Ken's head spinned. So many things happening at once. And so little time to help Aya... Ken put a palm to his forehead "I gotta lie down for a little bit..." The boy left. Omi and Youji looked at each other. "I think Ken likes Aya-kun." Youji laughed.   
  
  
The darkness calmed Aya's tense nerves. Every shade was down in his room to keep the sun out. Aya still had tears running down his face. He brought his knees to his chest and layed his head on them. Ken knocked on the door and asked if he could come in. The red head stayed silent. Ken wandered in. And turned a light on... "Aya... what?" Ken went over to him. "Aya-kun....." The boy reached out to the crimson-haired assassin and rubbed his head. Aya backed out of his touch and put a hand to his brow. "Please leave me alone Ken...." Ken growled. "No I'm not leaving... Your hurt and I want to take care of you." "Why?" "Why else?" Ken moved in closer to him and patted him on the head. "If you really want me to leave then I will." "I'm sorry but... Please leave Ken...."   
  
Ken headed back out to join his other couleagues. "What are we gonna do about that vampire you guys..." "Oh so you came to your senses huh Ken?" "Not really... I want Aya to be happy." Youji smiled. "I'm sure you want to make him very happy Ken." Another glare and another smirk. "Well the only way we would be able to find who ever bit him is Aya's new connection to his 'Master' so to say." "Connection?" Omi nodded. "His vampiric sight that he should gain shortly. He sees everything that the one who bit him does." "Well then how do we tap into it?" Youji and Omi looked away a bit. Ken worried again. "Well?" "The only way is to ask Aya what he sees..." "So? It won't be that bad." "It hurts Aya if he says anything verbally while the visions are though his head." Ken freaked. "Is there another way!?" Omi shook his head. "I'm afraid not..."  
  
The panicked soccer player paced around the room. "There must be another way... Must be..." "There's not Ken...." Ken stormed to his room to get his assassin uniform. "I'm going to find who--" A scream pierced the air and stopped Ken from finishing his sentance. It was Aya again... Everyone was afraid he turned for he worse. Ken slammed the door open and ran in to see Aya hunched over on his knees grabbing his shoulders. Ken stood dumbfounded. Omi and Youji ran in and their faces turned the same as Ken's. All they could hear was Aya whispering. "Stop....please..no stop dont!!! NOOO!!!" The violet-eyed boy then slammed into a wall, thrown by an invisble force. They gathered around him and tried to help. Aya growled at them to get away. They refused to listen to his command.  
  
"Aya-kun, are you alright??" Ken asked. A shining violet orb shone through his bangs. "I said get the FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!!" And with a hard, inhuman shove, Ken was sent to the other side of the apartment. Everyone stared in shock, Aya included. Youji and Omi backed away from him. Aya stood up and stumbled over to Ken. The injured boy looked at Aya. The crimson-haired bishounen picked Ken up and laid him down in his lap. "Aya....?" "I'm sorry...." Ken smiled and pulled himself up to give the red head a kiss. Aya's eyes widen. The green-eyed boy broke off and slung one arm around Aya's neck. "Ai shiteru, Aya-kun...."  
  
  
"So you saw something then Aya-kun?" Aya nodded. "There was lots of blood... an innocent people being killed...." "Mmmm... Can you remember where it was?" He shook his head. "An alleyway or something.... It was just a bad dream nothing more..." Omi sighed. "Aya-kun... That was real..." "What?" "That was no dream..." "Your not making any sense." Youji sat down on the bed next to him. "Look Aya, who ever attaacked you bit you and gave you some kind of 'virus' so to call it." "That woman..." Youji backed up in surprise. "Woman!?" He turned to Omi and Ken. "I can't kill a woman!!" Ken and Omi sighed. Omi turned back to Aya. "Anywho what bit you Aya was a vampire...."   
  
Silence.   
  
Aya studdered for words. "What?" "You were bittin by a vampire Aya." Omi retold.  
  
  
_______________________  
  
End of first and probably only chapter. I will finish it if I get enough people who ask me too but most likely not. Hope your eyes didn't fall out in the process of reading this. ^^;;;;;;;;;; 


End file.
